The Innocent Sand
by LightBlueBlossom
Summary: Hinata has to go to a new school because of some recent assassination attacks near her home...What will happen when she is there? Gaara x Hinata and maybe some more pairings.


**Author's Notes:** This is my first fanfic, so please forgive me if there are grammar mistakes along the way!

**Summary: **Hinata has to go to a new school with Neji because of some recent assassination attacks near her home... What will happen when she is there? Gaara x Hinata and maybe some more pairings.

**Rating: **K+ for now !

**By: **LightBlueBlossom

**I don't own anything ! Except for the plot!**

* * *

><p><strong>Innocent Sand<strong>

**Chapter 1: A New Beginning**

"Hinata," Called her father.

"Yes, f-father?" Hinata replied weakly at the sound of his voice. They were sitting face to face. Hiashi Hyuga looked at Hinata was a serious face. Hinata could sense her father looking at her and bent her head down as a pink flush started to appear on her face.

"I have to talk to you about a serious problem…" Hiashi started to say with a stern voice," There has been several problems around the Hyuga house as of lately." Hiashi had been troubled that their house has become a target for assassination attacks. Hiashi made a promise to the servants not to tell Hinata about it, but he started to worry that Hinata was the target of the assassins' attack.

"W-What is it f-father?" Hinata questioned. She looked at him with worried eyes. She could tell that he was about to tell her something big.

"There has been some attacks around our house lately. I have talked to Neji about this and we both decided that you will be going to Neji's private school with him," Hiashi sighed as his daughter looked at him with shocked eyes. The light reflected off of Hinata's lavender eyes and it made her eyes seem so mystical in the light.

"B-But, doesn't Neji-kun go to an all-boys school?' Hinata questioned her father's plans for her.

"Yes, you'll have to dress up as a boy for awhile Hinata," Hiashi told her this and added, "The assassins will not be able to target you there with all the students and security around the campus. I'll bring you back here after we find out who is targeting you. Till then behave and don't stutter around the boys."

Hinata thought about this and finally said, "I understand father." After that her father dismissed her out of the room. '_Of course he would worry about my stuttering' _She thought. Soon after, the servants came and started to transform her to look like a boy. First, they started with her hair. They cut her waist-length hair to a hime-cut style, just above her forehead with chin length strands framing her face. They put on chest bindings for her and gave her and attire which consisted of a blue shirt, dark brown shorts, and a pair of shinobi sandals. '_So this is the boy's uniform' _She giggled at that thought. She felt herself blushing when she looked at herself in the mirror. It was weird that she was wearing something different than her cream and lavender colored hoodie, navy blue pants, and black sandals. When her transformation was over she visited Neji as he called her to his room.

"Hinata come here. I need to talk to you" Neji said. Hinata came into his room and sat in front of him. Neji was her cousin that lived with her and was in charge of her. He was a year older than Hinata, making him 16 and her 15, and wore the same attire as her.

"Y-Yes, Neji-kun?" Hinata replied. Neji was never too fond of her and considered her weak- not that she could argue about with him because she was, indeed weak.

"_You_, are to follow me when we get to school and to not _talk_ to anyone there. Got it?"

"Y-Yes, Neji-kun. O-Oh! what is your s-school's name?" Questioned Hinata.

"Burossamu* Academy," Answered Neji.

"O-Oh, arigato* Neji-kun," Thanked Hinata. After that Hinata excused herself out of the room and went to her bed.

* * *

><p>The next morning Hinata woke up to someone tapping on her shoulder,<p>

"Wake up Hinata-sama," Urged Neji. He had been tapping on her for the past 10 minutes, "You need to get changed."

"O-Oh my goodness! Good m-morning Neji-kun. T-Thanks for waking me up." Said the tired, but grateful Hinata. Neji went out of the room and she hurried to put on the bindings and her clothes. Before she went out she decided to look out her window. She gazed at the beautiful oak trees dancing with the wind and saw rabbits, squirrels, and birds going about their business outside. She looked at the stream flowing in front of her window and saw the rocks glistening in the sun's rays. This was going to be the last time Hinata would see this view. Hinata finally looked away and slid the door that connected the hallway to her room. She saw the Neji was waiting for her.

"Are you ready Hinata-chan?" Queried Neji. He was impatiently waiting for her outside the room and worried that they were going to be late to the academy.

"Yes, N-Neji-kun," Stammered Hinata as she looked down at the ground. ' _I need to stop stuttering or else the boys at my new school will pay more attention to me' _She thought. They went to put on their blue sandals and headed out the door. Hinata glanced at their home before going into the limo that was prepared for her and Neji. She watched as her house became smaller and smaller till it was just a speck in the background. After that she watched as she left her neighborhood. She stared at the scenery outside the tinted windows. She saw the villagers walking on the sidewalks and passed a marketplace streaming with customers. '_I'm going to have to look at that later'_ She thought. After 10 minutes of starring into space she noticed Neji getting out of the car.

"Are you coming?"Said the impatient Neji.

"Y-Yeah, I am,"Hinata said as she walked out of the building in front of her. '_Waah! So big!'_ She exclaimed in her head.

This was it, she was finally at Burossamu Academy.

* * *

><p>So.. did you like this story so far? I think I'm going to introduce some more characters next chapter.<strong> Also, please don't forget to rate &amp; review!<strong> It will definitely help me with this story! If you want something to happen later on then please tell me! I might put it in!

*Burossamu means 'blossom'

*Arigato means 'thank you'


End file.
